Silhouettes
by TheJokersLove
Summary: After winning the Hunger Games, there are few victors that go on to please the Capital. When the Capital decides they want another playtoy, or need new entertainment, the duty can change your life forever. It is hard to live to please, especially when you have no say in the matter. With a little help from Finnick, a victor who went down this road, it is easier to endure the pain.
1. Chapter 1: Overwhelmed

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games!" Chants echoed from around the arena. My hands coated with the thick blood from the other tribute. I did this. My eyes could not break from the corpse on the floor; it took everything in me to hold back the lump in my throat. A tear almost fell from my eye, but I was frozen. The hovercraft had come to collect me, and a separate one lugged the dead boy away.

* * *

Gold silk covered my body; my eyes squinted from the light coming in through the large window by the foot of the bed. Instinct kicked in as my body jumped up in a sitting position, my eyes darting around the room frantically looking for a sign of where I am. Obviously I was in the capital, but _where_ in the capital. I never knew where the victors went after the games; I just assumed they went back home until they visited each district.

"Knock-Knock!" A cheery female voice rang outside the bedroom door. Judging from the capital accent I could tell it was my personal stylist. Before I could even answer her she pranced in the room, "Wake up! We have a lot to do before the celebration dinner!" The team followed after her into the room and pulled the covers off of me. I was too groggy to protest or fight back, so I let them strip off my clothes and then coat my limp body in wax, flinching each time they ripped off the paper. They waxed my entire body until the only hair remaining on my body was my perfectly plucked eyebrows and my undone hair.

The team let me lay on my back while they started plastering my face in more beauty products than I knew existed. Due to my fair skin, they take their time to contour where the shadow hits my face. Somehow this technique gives me a sun kissed glow. My eyelashes were the biggest I have ever seen them, and none of my lashes stuck together. That plus the smokey eye that extended all the way up to my eyebrows brought out the gold streaks in my dark blue eyes. My lips, however, were a coral color, bringing some brightness and innocence to my look. Soft waves fell around my head then were pulled up into a french twist, swirling the light and dark strands of brown into a work of art; it really defined my jaw line. The only missing piece was my outfit for the day.

The piece was surprisingly normal. A maroon dress, about knee length, with a wide neckline that formed into a v. It looked as though the dress was supposed to show a little cleavage, but due to my lack in that department it just elongated my neck and made it look thinner. The dress thinned at the waist, puffing back out to give a cinderella feel to it.

"Ready!" My stylist cheered, calling out to the two men dressed in simple black tuxedos. The men each held their elbows out for me to hook onto them and lead me down what felt like a thousand hallways. My lungs were tight, a symptom I get when I am nervous, and breathing suddenly became harder. It felt as if it was the day after I killed that boy and I have to put on a fake smile and entertain the guests at this celebration. Quite frankly, it did not feel like a celebration at all.

We stopped at two large doors. The man on my left said something into his earpiece and the doors opened perfectly, and slowly, in sync. Applause ripped through the crack in the separating doors, getting louder the more it opened up. When they fully opened, the men released me to walk forward on my own. I took a step forward, almost tripping in the four inch black heels I was put in. Snow broke me out of my trance by stepping in front of me, smiling and congratulating me on my win. I politely thanked him and excused myself, trying to get away from the chaos and excited capital citizens. All of the questions were the same; they all asked about the games. Flashes of the arena were taking over my mind, and this was becoming too much to handle way too fast. My body pushed its way through the crowd to the first door I could find. Quickly, I slipped into the room, leaning my back against the wall and closing my eyes. A long sigh left my lungs, relieving myself from some of the stress. My body was shaking; it was all so overwhelming.

"Care for some company?" A deep voice caused me to jump, whipping my head to see who was speaking to me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, though." I put on my capital smile and excused him from the room, but instead of listening to me he only walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Fine? Last I checked this was a closet, and judging from the coats I am guessing it still is." His hand gestured to the coats behind me.

"Sorry. I needed to prepare for what I am about to get myself into." I inform him.

"I understand. I've been in the same position. Want me to help relax you?" His voice turned flirtatious as he moved towards me, resting his hands on my waist. "I'll make all your worries go away." His breath his my ear, making my skin warm. I tensed from the intimate touch, pushing on his perfectly sculpted chest. No matter how hard I tried to push he did not budge in the slightest. The last thing I could do in this situation was turn my head away to breath in fresh air; this act only caused a low chuckle to come from the strange, unfamiliar man holding me.

"No, thank you." I managed to mumble out, pushing the golden-haired man away from me. My hands found the door to the closet and I slipped out, getting one final glance at the shocked face I left in the closet.

"I see you've met Finnick." Snow approached me; his eyes were amused with the panic radiating off of me. I could only nod at him. "You and him should get better acquainted. After all, he will be teaching you all about your new job," he informed me. I waited, with a blank look on my face, for him to explain. "I don't know if you have noticed but the gentlemen in the room have taken a liking towards you, Kathleen. When one of my victors receive this sort of attention, I simply must use it to my advantage." Snow paused only to let out a burst of laughter. A jolt of fear sent a shiver down my spine, "Oh, and Kathleen? I will send Finnick by your room after the party so you can, um, _learn_ more about your new job." He finally walked away, still laughing to himself as he joined the other guests in some friendly conversation.

My palms turned clammy; instinctively, they wiped themselves on the hem of my dress. Breathing no longer crossed my mind. The loss of air was finally aware to me, as I began taking in large gulps of air. What did he mean by "new job"? Never in my life would I ever believe that I would work for the capital.

In the midst of my panicking, an unfamiliar warm sensation was on my back followed by a familiar touch on my hips. "I can't wait to _teach _you a few things later," Finnick's breath hit the side of my face, and at that moment I could feel my skin crawl, "but for now," he continued, "let's dance." His hands spun me around to face him, swiftly placing one hand on my hip and grasping my hand in his empty one. I naturally placed my free hand upon his shoulder while he began swaying us back and forth; we moved in unison throughout the room. This, believe it or not, was exactly what I needed. No one tried to approach me during the entire dance. For a few moments, I was untouchable by the capital. I felt normal, that is until Finnick decided to dip my head towards the floor, gaining a mass amount of attention from everyone in the room. He effortlessly pulled me back into a standing position, "Well aren't we the talk of the party?"

The song ended and everyone stopped dancing and applauded the band. I joined in, putting the fake smile back on my face. My eyes rolled from the comment Finnick made. The talk of the party was the last thing I wanted to be, and the first thing he wanted to be.

I found myself walking away from the dance floor and towards the buffet. One after another, I popped the delectable cuisine in my mouth. "You need to stop leaving me." Once again I was blessed with Finnick's presence.

"You need to stop following me." I mutter to myself loudly enough so he can hear the sharp tone in my voice.

"Where's the fun in that, Katie?" He cooed at me, using a nickname as if we have been friends since birth, "Besides, I came over to tell you to lay off the food. People don't find that very appealing, and trust me, we need to be appealing. Especially with _our_ job."

"What exactly is _our_ job?" I ask, earning a laugh from the tall man.

"Let's just say, if you want to keep it then your going to have to change your eating habits," he said.

"What if I don't want to keep it?" I question the ridiculous task needed for a job that I have no knowledge of.

"You don't get it. You don't have a choice. If you don't like the job then you learn to stay silent about it. There is no choice in what you do after the games, you just simply try to stay on the Capital's good side." Finnick used a lighthearted tone, being careful not to draw any attention towards our conversation. A bright smile was spread across his face, as usual, as he told me what lies ahead for me. "You see that woman serving food?" he asked and I nodded, "She defied the Capital. They cut out her tongue and tortured her. Now she's a personal slave for the higher members of the Capital. The name they call them is an Avox."

I gasped at what she must have gone through, "Why would they do that?" I looked up to Finnick, for the first time, not in disgust.

"They do this because they can," he pauses and looks down at me, "It sort of makes you think; we should really spend each day without regrets." Once again Finnick's hands find their way around my waist, "How about we make this night worth while." His voice turned into a murmur as his lips grazed the tip of my ear. Leave it to Finnick to turn a touching moment into an opportunity to seduce someone.

"Can you please get off of me?" My body squirmed in his grip, trying anything to pry him off of me. Once again I was unable to even make him budge. The only thing I could do was hope he would free me.

"Oh, I see. You want to save the touching for after the party." Finnick released me from his grip and gave one of his signature winks at me. Slowly, he began walking backwards towards where the rest of the people were, "I'll see you later tonight." He turned around and headed into a crowd of people to mingle.


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

**Author's Note: ** I'm still trying to work out the kinks in this story, so I'm sorry if the chapter is bad. I'm sure the next one will be better because I am coming up with a decent plot. This chapter is also a little shorter but I am also working on the length that I want my chapters to be. Thanks to all those who followed this. I hope I don't let you guys down!

* * *

The sheets that covered my body felt just as good on my skin as they did when I woke up. Although, no matter how soft and inviting they felt I still could not completely rest. The thought of Finnick coming in here was enough to give me anxiety. My mind filled with the things he might possibly try to do to me while we were alone in my room. Already, I tried to think of an escape plan incase this session went bad, but it was no use. He was probably already two steps ahead of me. He probably knows that I have figured out his plan.

Knock-Knock.

My heart pounded in my chest as I sprung up from my bed. I flung the blanket that covered my legs off and made my way to the other side of the room. The sweat forming on my hands gave me some difficulty opening the door. As I pulled the door open, it revealed a smiling Finnick leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello again," he strode into the room, making himself comfortable on my bed before asking, "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Hello," I huffed while leaning my back against the door and asked, "What exactly is this lesson about?"

A smile spread across Finnick's face as he saw the large amount of space I had put between us. "Why so distant?" He patted his hand down on the free space next to him on the bed, "I don't bite. I promise. Of course, unless you're into that sort of thing."

My eyes roll in my head as I plopped down on the bed; I was careful to seat myself as far away from him as possible. Although I clearly made it well-known that I wanted space between us, Finnick did not hesitate to close the giant gap I made separating us.

"You really can't afford to be stingy with your personal space," Finnick grazed the tip of his nose against my cheek.

Goosebumps raised on my skin and I could feel a burning sensation on my face, "Why not?"

"Because," he purred softly into my ear, "it's part of the job."

"What's the job?" I ask; it frustrated me that no one would answer my simple question.

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" A sigh left his lips. He looked in my eyes, not in an seductive way, but in a delicate way, "When you win the Hunger Games you are a slave for the capital. Now think. What kind of slave do you think is akin to your personal space being invaded?"

My hands covered my face as my head shook back in forth. I forbid myself to believe it. This was all just a lie; I keep saying that over and over in my mind, hoping that he will burst out in laughter. He does not.

"I won't do it. I'm not letting anyone touch me like that. What if they hurt me?" Breathing became harder, and the room started spinning. My fingers trembled on the fabric between them, wrinkling the hem of my dress.

"That's why I'm here," Finnick placed his hands on my shoulders so I would face him, "I'll make sure it feels good." A smile spread across his face, larger than usual.

"No. Absolutely not," I push myself off the bed and get some distance between us.

"If you don't cooperate then the first time is going to hurt. No one else cares if you have experience or not, they just want a good time. I, on the other hand, am here to prepare you." Finnick stood up and took a step towards me, "The better you do at this, the better the capital treats you."

"I don't want to get hurt," I pause to let air fill my lungs, "Finnick, don't make me do this," I pleaded. A slight flicker of concern could be seen in his eyes before he regained his composure.

Finnick took another step towards me, "There's no choice, however, I could help you. I will tell Snow that you recommended some time to develop and strengthen your enticing techniques. That should buy you week at most."

"Thank you," I said delighted, showing my gratitude with a substantial smile.

"That still isn't a lot of time. We still have to start tonight; we'll just start with something simple." Finnick was enthusiastic about teaching me, "Just answer this one question for me: have you ever kissed anyone?"

Heat rose to my face turning my cheeks the color of a rose. "N-no," I stumbled back a little bit, reaching my arms behind me so I could hold myself steady. My hands found a desk that I was able to use as a crutch to hold myself up.

Finnick took a few steps closer, covering almost all the ground between us, "Then, it looks like we've found our first lesson."

A lump rose in my throat; the words I tried to speak were sealed within me. I pushed my body as far back as I could, but the desk that held me up stopped me from moving far.

Within a few more strides Finnick was right in front of me, one his arms wrapping around my waist. "Don't be afraid," he tilted his head down while using his free hand to tilt my chin up and raise my head so that both of our eyes met, "I'm a good kisser."

"Finnick," I start to speak, trying to push him away by his chest. He disregarded my action and moved in closer to me; his breath entwining with mine as he kept moving in. "Finni-" I tried to get his attention, but spoke to slow. Before I could say anything else his lips connected to mine.

My body was being pulled closer to him as his lips moved against mine, adjusting the angle of his head until he was pleased. The hand that tilted my chin up moved to the back of my head and tried to get us closer than we already were. A tired sensation took over my body, causing my eyes to droop shut. He felt my body relax and took this opportunity to let his tongue slide along my bottom lip. I gasped from the foreign feeling; he took this moment to push his tongue into my mouth. It traveled all over my mouth, leaving no place untouched.

Finnick's hands now traveled down my body, feeling my natural curves before stopping on my thighs. This grasp allowed him to pull my legs up so he could wrap them around his robust waist. My hands clasped onto his hair for support while my legs clung onto him to make sure I did not fall. Finally, my lips moved with his and our tongues swirled together.

His legs began moving towards the bed. The silk sheets made contact with my back; I was trapped between them and Finnick, who was settled on top of me.

My waist was pulled up to his, allowing me to feel the bulge growing in Finnick's pants. The contact made his pelvis jerk forward and caused an unfamiliar noise escape my lips and into his. I could feel his lips curve upwards against mine and mentally panicked; I do not want this, so I can not let him assume that I enjoy it.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Before I could register the absence of heat on my lips Finnick had already pulled away. My eyes opened, only to find that his face was still only a few inches away from mine. His eyes searched mine for a clue on what I might say about the experience.

"I never want to do that again," I said.

"Don't lie to me," Finnick smiled; his lips running along my neck, "Just admit you liked it."

"Stop. The lesson is over." I shoved him off of me. This only made him chuckle and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his.

"The lesson isn't over until I say so, but since you've been a good girl, I guess I can make an exception just this one time." His eyes closed and he rested his head on me, which included him nuzzling it in the crook of my neck. I could feel all of his muscles relax.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping," he responded, his breath hitting my collarbone in the process.

"You can't sleep in here." I informed him, hoping that he would leave.

"Too late." With that response it was obvious that his stubbornness was not going to let him leave. Rather than fighting, I gave in and shifted into a comfortable position. I allowed myself to drift off into a trance with Finnick Odair holding me. This was going to be a truly long week for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Nervous

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thank you so much for all of the good reviews so far! A lot of people have followed and favorited this story, and I'm only on the third chapter. I'm really trying to build the characters personalities and I think it's going well so far. I also have been updating a lot this week, but I don't want you to think that means I will be updating frequently all of the time. I'll try to update as often as I can but there are no guarantees. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the third chapter!

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of banging against my wall. During the process of pulling a pillow over my head to block out the noise, a voice caught my attention. It was grunting, and not just grunting but moaning too. My eyes shifted to the empty space in my bed where Finnick was supposed to be.

"Finnick! Finnick!" A woman's voice shrieked from the room next to mine. My hands were clamped around my mouth in shock. I knew this was his job, but it has not sunken in until now. Finding the strength to do this for a living is going to take a lot of training. Even the training Finnick is giving me is going to take a lot of willpower.

I am still in shock from what I had just witnessed when Finnick walks into my room. His hair is damp, and his white t-shirt is clinging to his body from the shower he must have taken after his session.

"Good morning," he cheered; the usual smile plastered on his face, "Are you ready to learn?" His body moves across the room to where I am.

"No," I mutter to him. After him being with someone else, touching him made this feel even worse than it already was.

"Don't be scared. We're going to play a game, and you can quit if you get uncomfortable." The smile on his face grew as he explained today's lesson.

"What's the catch?" I ask.

"It's called the Nervous Game, but I modified it. We both will go back and forth doing an action, or touching one another. After we preform this action we will ask the other, 'Are you nervous?'. The first person to say yes loses. Also, if you moan you lose." Finnick gave me a wink after explaining the game, "I think the winner should get a prize, too."

"If I win you will leave me alone for an entire day," I said. This game will be a blessing in disguise. As much as I hate the idea of Finnick touching me I needed to win this for myself.

"And if I win, you let me have you all to myself for one day," he said with confidence, "Deal?"

"Deal," I felt as though I would regret this, but I did not have much of a choice.

"Alright, then," he lingers on the word as he pulls me up from the bed and wraps his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "Are you nervous?"

"No," I say while holding his pecs with my hands and massage the firm muscles while asking, "Are _you_ nervous?"

"Not at all," he hums and slides his hands down to my butt, squeezing it and pulling my legs around his hips, "Nervous, yet?"

"Not at all," I mimicked him while pressing my chest against him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and running the tip of my nose along his jaw, "What about you?"

"No," he presses my body against the wall and causes friction between our hips. I bite my lower lip and arch my back in the process, while he continues his turn. Lips press against my neck, biting and sucking on my flesh until I was marked. Soft kisses traveled up my jaw and beneath my earlobe before a soft whisper says, "Are you nervous?"

"No," I whisper breathlessly and loosened my legs from around his hips, allowing my feet to come in contact with the floor again. My hands hold the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. My lips begin grazing his collar bone, trailing delicate kisses down the middle of his chest and stopping where his pants start. I look up at his shocked face, "Nervous?"

"Nervous isn't the word I would use," he said. Instead of touching me this time, Finnick slipped out of his pants. The remaining piece of his clothing was only his boxers, "You nervous?"

"Nope," I stood up and pulled his arm towards my bed. When we got close enough I pushed him down on his back, smiling at the way his body bounced against the mattress. I crawled above his body and straddled his torso leaning into his face to whisper, "Are you nervous?"

"No," he chuckled before flipping us over. His hands slid under my dress from last night, pulling it over my head and throwing it somewhere behind him. He cupped his hands over my bra and squeezed one of my breasts in each of his hands, "Nervous, yet?"

"Not, yet," I said even though I was completely nervous. Not even nervous, I was terrified. This game was taking longer than I wanted it to and there is still no way to break him. If I could not get him nervous, I figured I could try and get him to make some sort of moan.

I flipped us over so I was back on top and grabbed a fistful of Finnick's hair in each of my hands. My lips crashed against his and he was bewildered; after processing what was happening he moved his lips against mine, and entangled our tongues together. His arms wrapped around my waist so he could pull me closer, and as he was doing this I thrusted my hips forward. The friction against Finnick's crotch caused a deep grunt to roll in his throat.

My lips left his and I stared at him in accomplishment, "I win," I say as I hop off of him and run over to my dresser to yank on grey sweatpants and a red v-neck. Finnick has not stopped staring at me with amazement. His plan to win and have me all to himself failed, and not only failed, it took a turn for the worst. Not only did he lose, he also can not go near me for a full day.

"Katie," he finally spoke, "that was amazing. You were attractive, captivating, charming, enticing, fascinating, flirtatious, inviting, irresistible, provocative, tempting, and so much more. The job should be easy for you, you just need to let people get intimate with you."

"I'm getting better with my personal space. It's hard not to when you're always invading it." I sneer, walking back to my bed so I could sit on it.

"Perfect," Finnick beams while sitting up. His lips press against the back of my shoulder, "Shall we move on to the next lesson?" He planted kisses up to my neck, embracing me from behind so his chest pressed against my back.

"If I remember correctly, I just won your little game." I reminded him, but he did not care; he probably did not even hear what I said, or attempted to listen.

Finnick's mouth kept moving along my neck, almost as if they were searching for something. His lips reached a soft spot and I could feel electricity streaming through my body. A sigh left my lungs and I felt Finnick's smirk on my neck. His teeth nibbled at the sensitive area before his lips sucked on it. The area was becoming numb from all the activity until I felt a large bite. I groaned from the force, but soon sighed again from the soothing sensation that Finnick's tongue had created.

While his mouth worked on my neck, his hands traveled underneath my shirt. They found my chest and began massaging them over the brassiere I was wearing.

"Finnick," I groaned from the satisfying feeling he gave me, "Finnick, stop."

His lips left my neck to speak in my ear, "Don't make me leave for a day."

My lips pursed together and my thoughts were jumbled. I can not take the anxiety from these lessons on top of my anxiety towards winning the games. I needed space and had every intention to get it, "I want you to leave now. You can come back in twenty-four hours."

Finnick's presence was no longer behind me. The mattress moved beneath me as he got off the bed, and a cool breeze hit my back. He slumped as he walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah," he muttered to me before walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

A large breath came out of my lungs as I laid back down on my bed. Finally I was free from those stupid lessons, but I can not help wonder what Finnick will do while he is not here annoying me. I only assume that he will sleep with many different people, or maybe admire himself in the mirror all day. My eyes roll at the thought.

I drop the speculations I was coming up with in my mind and let my imagination run free, thinking about when I will get to see my family again. The break between the Hunger Games and the National Victory Tour was too long. If I do not see my family soon, I might go insane. I need to get out of the capital and go back home, but I can not until I am informed. Until then, I could only imagine what it will be like to be with my family again.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Each time someone follows this story I get so happy, and when people give me reviews it gets me motivated to write more of the story. I take what people say and try to make this story so you will all like it. It helps me overcome some writers block and really makes me look forward to writing future chapters. I hope you like this chapter. I tried something a little new to show you the different sides of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Trees flew past me as my arms and legs pumped as fast as they could, hopping over the tree roots sticking out of the ground. The sound of his footsteps behind me only caused me to push myself further. However, instead of reaching the cornucopia, my foot got caught on a vine coming out of the dirt. I flipped on my back to prepare for his attack, but his actions were quicker than mine. His hand grabbed my neck, blocking any air from getting in. He pushed me hard against the ground while he pulled out his knife. My hands pulled at his to release it from my throat, but the lack of oxygen made me too weak. I looked at the glint of the knife as he raised it over his head. Life flashing before my eyes as it plunged into my heart.

* * *

The screams that came out of my mouth caused my eyes to jolt open. My body was trembling from the fear that the nightmare gave me and my mind shut down. There was fear running throughout my entire body and nothing I could do to stop it.

I threw the covers off me and made my way to my bathroom. The light blinding me for a moment before my eyes adjusted to it. I stared at myself in the mirror, moving my hair to look at the spot where the stab wound would have been only to find nothing there. My eyes were bloodshot and their were bags forming beneath them. My face was pale, almost green, and my skin was crawling with a mixture of goosebumps and a cool sweat.

Deep breaths ran in and out of my throat as my hands gripped the sink for stability. My head fell down to face the floor and I focused on my breathing. I figured the more I breathed, the less likely it would be to throw up. There was no logic behind it, yet somehow it was working.

After my slight mental breakdown, I went back to sit on my bed. I would try to go back to sleep, but the thought of having the same nightmare was too much for me to bear. The thought of reliving anything that had to do with the Hunger Games caused an unsettling feeling that would churn in my stomach. I turned to the clock to see that it was probably early enough for the breakfast hall to be open. No one would be there, but I could hang out and try and forget about my fears until I find something else I could use to distract myself with.

I slid on my slippers and pulled a baggy beige cardigan over my red v-neck before making my way out the door and down the halls. The place I am staying at has three different halls. One for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. All of the people living in this building will go to each one at the appropriate time and converse with one another. It is like having three get togethers everyday, except you have no choice but to go. Thankfully the food is free or else it would not be worth it to show up.

The smell of pancakes made my mouth water, and to my luck only one other person was in the breakfast hall. She was an older woman, yet she appeared younger. The capital probably has some sort of shot to make your skin tighter, because it looked as though her skin was clipped behind her neck and up the back of her head.

"Kathleen, come join me," she smiled and motioned towards the chair across from her, "How are you, darling?"

"Hi, I'm good. How about you?" I said with another one of my fake smiles, sitting in the chair.

"I'm lovely," she laughed, "I can tell you are feeling just as good as me." She winked at me, causing my eyebrows to knit together.

"I'm sorry, but what are you hinting at?" If curiosity killed the cat, it would rip me into pieces. I alway needed to know what was going on, and this was no exception.

"Don't act innocent," she laughed again, "I heard you screaming out Finnick's name. Why do you think I'm up so early? I couldn't sleep with the noise." Her smile widened farther than anyone I have ever seen, "I can't blame you, though. I probably woke you up the same way yesterday."

I tried to keep my composure, but it was no use. My face reddened from everything I learned in a matter of seconds. This woman was the client Finnick was with when I was awoken by the banging of her headboard hitting against my wall. I also learned that during my nightmare I had been screaming loud enough to wake up my neighbor. Not only was it loud, I was yelling for Finnick. Even when I have a day free from him, I still could not get rid of him.

"It's fine, really. No need to be shy about it. We all get one of those days, unless it's supposed to be a secret." The woman continues to talk even though I am only half listening now. From what I hear she seems excited to come up with a scandal between two victors.

"I'm sorry, but can you excuse me. I forgot something in my room," I pardon myself as I got up from my chair.

"Go ahead. Have fun, and don't worry I won't tell a soul." She winked, as I walked away, probably assuming I excused myself to go have another secret love affair with Finnick. I do not even try and plead my case, my mind is thinking about too many more important topics at once to focus on a stupid little rumor.

My arms pushed open the doors to exit the breakfast hall and my legs started moving, but I stopped in my place at the concerned face looking down at me. What perfect timing he had. I pushed pass him, unable to even look at him after what I heard. My mind panicked. Did he hear the conversation? Will he confront me for the reason why I was calling out for him? Probably.

I picked up the pace of my walking and took a sharp turn, stopping to catch my breath. My hand clutched my beating heart and somehow tried to stabilize it. Vision became blurry and the room spun around me. I was a wreck that could never be fixed. There was no antidote for insanity and no matter what I tried to tell myself, there was no getting better. I was never going to live the same life I had before I won the games.

When I managed to control myself, I walked the rest of the way to my room. My stomach growled uncontrollably; the smell of pancakes was still lingering in my nose. I clutched my hungry stomach as I leaned against the door to my room. A groan rolled in my throat from frustration. The scent of fresh pancakes only grew stronger the more I thought about them. It was so strong that I could almost taste them, and the scent felt like it was following me.

"Hey," my eyes focused on the figure holding a plate in front of me, "I know I'm supposed to leave you alone, but I thought you might want these." Finnick held out the plate so I could take it. On it there was pancakes with syrup, eggs, and sausage. The look of them all made my mouth water more than usual.

"Thanks," I said, really appreciating the thought.

"It's no problem," he said before looking at the ground and then back at me, "I guess I'll see you tonight, when my time's up."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said while opening my door, watching him walk away before going into my room and closing the door behind me. Just from everything that had already happened, I could tell this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors

**Author's Note:** Over 40 followers! That's incredible! I can't stop saying thank you, but I just appreciate it so much. I tried to make Finnick have more opportunities to express the way he feels in situations. I don't really want to do a Finnick P.O.V. because I want to stay focused on Kathleen and have what Finnick thinks be up to your imagination. I like seeing all the ways you each interpret the story. One person was spot on with their comment and I was shocked to see someone who saw what I see when I look at and read my story.

* * *

Finnick never showed up when his time ran out. Instead, I had another nightmare. Instead, I screamed myself awake again. Instead, I longed for some sort of safety all night long. I spent all night hugging my knees with my eyes shut, whispering to myself about how everything was fine. The only difference from yesterday was that a hologram of the news flashed on across the room from me, and when I say news I mean Caeser's gossip show.

"Exciting news in the capital," Caeser chirped with excitement, his white teeth glimmering from the bright lights that shone on him, "Love is in the air."

"Love?" His co-host asked.

"Not just any love," he smiled, "It just so happens that two victors have been dating in secret!"

The costar gasped and let her smile shine on her purple tinted skin, "Two victors? Do tell more!"

"That's right! Finnick Odair and Kathleen Rose have been secretly seeing each other. In this clip you can see the two slow dancing together," Caeser motioned to the video behind him, "Not only that, it is said that there have been multiple times where Finnick has stayed the night in Kathleen's room."

"Well, congratulations to the newly formed couple. I guess this means our beloved Finnick is officially off the market," the woman spoke into the camera filming her.

"Yes, indeed. Our question to you: how do you feel about the new couple?" Caeser asked the audience watching before signing off, followed by the hologram to disappear back into the silver box.

The information I learned caused my head to spin. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the roots slightly. Why is this happening? I already knew it was my loud mouth neighbor I saw in the breakfast hall yesterday that must have told the press. There was no one I could trust, and that was all I wanted.

"Katie," Finnick yelled while banging his fist against my door. He was the last person I wanted to see, yet somehow he was the only person who came to see me.

I subconsciously unlocked the door and let Finnick in, closing it after he walked in the room. As soon as he walked in my room he paced back and forth across the floor. After a few laps he finally stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," Finnick said before wrapping his arms around me. The feeling was so gentle and caring that I could have melted in his embrace. My arms clung onto his shirt as my head burried itself into his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked, only receiving a nod from me. This all seemed over dramatic for a rumor, but that is not all it was. This was Finnick showing me that I had someone to trust. Someone to help me make it through the day.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my sinuses were clogged from the tears I was holding back. The emotional state I was in has always been rare for me, but ever since the games I can not control my emotions.

"We don't need to worry about that right now. Tell me about the conversation in the breakfast hall. Why were you screaming for me during the night where I had to leave you alone?" His chin rested on top of my head and his hand rubbed my back. Everything he was doing was slowly calming me down. My rapid heart beat started beating with a steady rhythm while I started taking slow, deep breaths.

"It was nothing. I just had a nightmare." My voice was muffled by his chest, but he could still understand every word.

"You called out for me during a nightmare?" He pulled back from the embrace to look at me with a puzzled face, "What was it about?"

"He killed me," I breathed without explanation. However, I never needed to explain because Finnick knew exactly what I was talking about. The last person I killed to win the hunger games is the one person that haunts me in my dreams. I can only imagine if Finnick has these nightmares still, wondering if they will ever go away.

"I have good news," Finnick changes the current topic, "You might be free from becoming the capital's puppets."

"How?" I asked.

"Katie," He looks down at me, "will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened with shock, "What?" I pushed back so our bodies were no longer near each other.

Finnick laughed, "I'm talking about for the cameras. If the capital thinks we are taken, then those who support our relationship will no longer want our services." He checks to make sure I understand what he is saying, "Besides, there is nothing the capital loves more than a sappy love story," he laughed at how childish the idea was.

"I don't know about this, Finnick," my brain was swirling with fear and anxiety. The thought of being lovey dovey, and affectionate with someone could make my stomach churn in a matter of seconds.

"Think about it. You won't have to sleep with strangers. You won't even have to sleep with me, unless you want to," he winks at me before continuing, "We can both be free from the capital. All you have to do is let me make everyone believe we are a real couple."

I groan, "I just don't want you to touch me and kiss me."

"It's either strangers from the capital or me. Pick one." His stare turned stern as he awaited my answer.

My lungs gasped for air, trying to stall before finally answering him. I leaned against my bed post, looking at the floor, "You."

Finnick smiles; he has been praying for freedom ever since he had turned eighteen, "I guess it's official then. There's just one more thing." His index finger pointed to the ceiling as he made his way over towards me.

"What now?" I grumbled from frustration. Before I could further protest, my lips were covered with his. This was different than the last time he kissed me. It was short, yet it lingered on my lips when he pulled away. The feeling of his lips for a slight moment made me crave more, as he had planned it. I could not express that urge, though. The only thing I could do was restrain myself and scold his smiling face.

"We had to seal it with a kiss," he purred in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at him, turning to lay on my bed, but only to be stopped be Finnick's hand gripping onto my wrist, "What are you doing? We have to flaunt our relationship to the public." His hand dragged me out of my room and towards the lunch hall. Before we walked in he made sure to entwine our fingers together.

Gasps erupted from all over the room as we walked in the lunch hall hand in hand. For all they knew the news could have been a rumor, but the sight of us confirmed it was true. Some women sighed, for they would never be able to have Finnick for themselves. Other women squealed; they practically live off of other people's lives.

"Finnick," I panicked, unable to handle all the attention on us. I turned to look up at him causing the crowd to awe, they were completely buying this.

"What is it, baby?" He asked while earning some swoons from the girls.

There was even a girl who screamed, "He called her baby!"

Finnick's question hung in the air. I could not answer it, though, because I did not say his name for any reason. His name is more of a safe word for me, rather than a call for his help. All I really needed to know was that he was there and he was going to help me get through this. In the midst of my thoughts Finnick's hand squeezed mine a little tighter, as if he could read my thoughts. The act made the tension in my muscles loosen and helped my head clear.

I was placed at a table, waiting for Finnick to get our meals. After our grand entrance I could barely feel my legs; there is no way I would be able to do all that walking and standing. The thought of it all exhausted me. My eyelids were falling shut each waking minute. It has been two restless nights, and now I have to have energy so that I can act like I actually _want_ to be with Finnick. It was only noon and I already could tell that I was going to pass out as soon as I got back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6: Drinks

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating. I have been focusing on school, and midterms are coming up so I might not update until a while, but I will try to update as much as possible. I am glad you are all liking it, and the fact that so many people like this story makes me feel so happy. I love reading all your reviews, and really appreciate the support. Also, the fact that I now have over 60 followers is amazing! Thank you guys so much, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A waiter walked by the table I was seated at. I took one of the tall glasses from his silver tray, examining the bubbly liquid the glass contained, before I threw it all in my mouth and forced it down my throat. The fizz left a stinging trail down my throat, causing my eyes to squeeze shut. A chuckle forced itself out of me as I reached for another drink from a different waiter's tray.

"I never realized you were such a big drinker," Finnick's husky voice rang in my ear; he placed our plates filled with food on the table in front of us. As he spoke I poured the second glass of alcohol down my throat, cringing at the bitter taste.

"Oh, yeah," I shouted in his face, "Well, I never realized how manipulative you are." My hand places another glass back on a serving tray, searching for another one that was filled with hard liquor.

"Manipulative? Please tell me how manipulative I am," Finnick yelled in a hushed tone; he was confused by the statement said by me.

"Like you don't know!" An exasperated laugh came out of my mouth, "I think you know _exactly _how manipulative you are," I excused myself from the table and began making my way to the door.

Finnick followed after me, "Katie, what are you talking about?" His hand gripped my arm, jerking my body around to face him. It was then that he had realized the scene we were making. He yanked my body into his and pulled me in a nearby room for privacy, and of course it was another closet.

"What's the deal with you and closets?" I ask, pushing on him until he released me from his hold.

"What?" Finnick looked around at our surroundings, "It was the closest door," his fingers ran through his hair in frustration before he said, "What are you doing out there? They are supposed to think we love each other, and they can't think that with you downing everything that has alcohol in it."

My eyes followed the hand gestures he made as he spoke. It was like he was dancing with his own words that came out of his mouth. His mouth; so plump and pink. In it his tongue traced the letters that formed the sentences he spoke. His teeth were exposed to the light, allowing it to reflect off them enough to blind anyone. The act of speaking has never looked more graceful and artistic.

Slowly, I felt my hands reach out to hold his face in between them. Both of my thumbs gently massaged his cheekbones, as I leaned in to study his features. It was at this time that he stopped speaking and looked at me in confusion.

"Katie," his breath hit my face, "what are you doing?" As my hands fell to hold his chest, rising and falling with his breaths, I could feel his heartbeat racing. Goosebumps ran down my back as his hands moved to my waist, and held my curves.

"Finnick," my mouth wanted to speak but my brain could not form any sentences. "Finnick," I repeated, this time looking into his eyes and watching his pupils dilate. My mind went crazy, my body went numb, and it felt like I was having an out of body experience.

Finnick's face brought itself closer to mine. A feeling was churning in my stomach like no other I have felt before. I could feel the sensation traveling up my throat, and it tasted bitter. Before Finnick closed the gap between out lips, my head turned to the side to release the bile that came up my throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked. A mixture of green and brown now stained the floor where I stood. Breathing felt like a chore, and my mind went blank. I could not think. I could not feel. I could not stand. My legs fell from underneath me, causing my back and head to slam against the wall behind me.

My lips curved upwards, yet nothing felt funny. My eyes were trying to curl into the back of my head, but I fought to stay awake. I tried to lift my limp hand to Finnick in hope that he would pull me up, but his hands did not reach for mine. His hands will never reach for mine.

"You never told me that you have never drank before!" He was yelling at me, his voice cracking from frustration, "I need to get you to the hospital. I need to get you out of here." Now he was talking to himself, pacing back in forth with small steps.

Then suddenly, I was floating. A bright light and loud noises surrounded me, and a large mold was attached to me. My body was curled up; two poles helped to make my journey more comfortable. One was under my neck and another was under my knees. They were draped in some sort of soft fabric, occasionally scratching me.

"Katie, stay awake," a voice joined me. I groaned and rested my head against the mold. It felt too good to sleep. "Stop it," the voice now commanded; it sort of sounds like Finnick. Maybe it is Finnick, and maybe he is flying with me.

A cold surface hit my back, and the poles were gone, along with the mold. I did not like this feeling; the other one felt better. Something pricked my arm and I could feel my blood pumping fast. It was hard to stay awake like the voice told me, so I let the darkness consume me. I felt like I was in my own world where I could control my future rather than having someone else control it.

"Now, this will get the alcohol out of her system, but it might take a while. She's going to have to stay here for the rest of the day, and maybe even overnight," a woman was talking, her voice was so comforting that I wanted her to speak more. "Don't look so worried. The IV will have her back to normal, however, there might be some side effects."

"Side effects?" I think I heard Finnick say this to the calming woman.

"Most of our patients that get this IV will experience lucid dreams. We have no control over what they dream about, so she could have a good or bad dream. That means that if it's a good dream she will be completely happy while sleeping, but if it's a bad dream she might wake up with some trauma." Everything she said sounded lovely, and it made me feel even more relaxed than I already was. My eyes felt heavy and I could feel myself slipping away until I was finally unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

**Author's Note:** Another chapter because I didn't have anything to do today. I wanted to try and get a lot done before this week of school starts and I become busy again. I am scared that I will disappoint you guys, and that's the last thing I want to do because this story is for all of you to enjoy.

**Warning: ** This chapter contains mature content. Read at your own risk.

* * *

I woke up on a soft bed. The sheets ran along my body as I stretched my limbs. As far as I knew, I just had a lovely day followed by a wonderful sleep, but nothing ever seems to happen that way. My head turned to the sides to examine the room, and instantly I saw Finnick coming out of the bathroom door.

"Finnick," I groaned with a groggy voice, "what happened yesterday?"

His head turned towards me and he gave me a genuine smile. The towel wrapped around his waist threatened to fall from his hips, but he did not seem fazed by it. The damp head of hair on his head suggested that he had just gotten out of the shower. Since the room I woke up in was not my own, I could only assume that it was his; he probably brought me back to his room to keep the rumors in motion.

"You don't remember?" One of his eyebrows shot up in question, "Katie, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember walking down the hallway after the news, and then I remember waking up here," I said, trying to piece together what happened yesterday, "What happened after that?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say you had one too many drinks," he walked over towards where I was laying. "You started hitting on me, and you even pulled me into a closet to get some alone time," his head lifted so he can chuckle at the memory, his body now climbing over mine. The towel was getting more and more dangerously close to falling.

"F-Finnick, your towel," I motioned towards it in hope that he would fix it.

Finnick only laughed, "Why so shy all of the sudden?" His hands grabbed my wrists, pinning them over my head while his legs straddled my hips, "You weren't this shy last night. Besides, you've already seen everything."

"Last night?" I panicked, "Did we?" I could not even finish the question, for the thought of it made me feel exposed.

"Yep," Finnick answered with a smile, "Ready for round two?"

"Finnick, you don't understand. I don't remember anything." My voice was shaky as I tried to reason with him.

"You don't?" He asked, receiving a nod from me, "Not at all?"

"Not at all," I said earning a sigh from him. His hold was still on me, and I did not want his warmth to leave; I wanted him to hold me against him, but his current mood looked as if he was ready to hop off of me. The feeling that someone had seen the good and bad sides of me, and still continued to be around me, was refreshing.

"I'm sorry," Finnick said, shifting his body so he could get off of the bed.

"Wait," I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards me. My lips crashed against his, causing him to respond as he moved his lips in unison with mine; he also pulled the covers off of me so that he could press our bodies together. His hands yanked at the oversized t-shirt that covered my bare chest, breaking our kiss to pull it over my head, and throw it somewhere behind him. I never thought I would want to be with Finnick this much, but there was a urge inside me that needed this to happen.

Finnick's hands groped at my breasts as his lips moved down my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh and causing my to gasp, "Finnick." His hands traveled down to my hips, and his fingers hooked on the hem of my panties. In one swift motion, he yanked them off of me before throwing the towel that hung around his waist behind him.

"Don't be nervous," he said as his hand went to my aching area. His experienced fingers rubbed me, sending jolts of pleasure through my veins.

My breath hitched as he continued to slowly rub my clitoris back and forth, "Finnick, please," I arched my back at the new feeling, "do something!" The command pushed itself out of my mouth.

Light was to much to bare and my eyes sealed shut. The warmth of Finnick's body was suddenly off of me, and I no longer ached for him. I peeked out of my sealed eyes to see that my surroundings had changed.

"Do something!" A boy stood in front of me and yelled at me; I was holding a knife in my right hand and pointing it at him. His stomach was oozing blood, his hands clutching it to try and stop himself from bleeding out. He must have gotten in a fight, and he obviously won due to the lack of another person coming after me. My eyes searched for a weapon only to find nothing. How did he win a fight with no weapon? "What are you waiting for?" He interrupted my thoughts, "It's only us left. Don't you want to live?"

This scene was all to familiar to me. I feel as if my mind was living in the past, but I can not help but go along with it. My body shook. I remembered this scene. I lived this scene. My body continued shaking, but only half of it was from the fear that this scene gave me. The other reason I shook was because I could feel electricity pumping through my body. The sensation caused me to collapse on the floor, unable to control my body. I jerked under the electricity, trying to find the strength to stand back up.

"Her heart is going crazy. We need to stabilize her." Shouts came from left and right, surrounding the area I was in. The cool, crisp air was replaced with hot, dense air. I felt trapped, and enclosed, but I could not move to break free.

"We're losing her," a different voice yelled.

"Do something!" Someone yelled, I could hear them struggling against others, "Do something!" They yelled again, still fighting against the people.

My body felt drained, and I could feel the blood struggle to move through my veins. I had no idea what was going on, or even where I was at the moment. People continued to yell. One of them screamed, "She's going into shock," to the others. More electricity followed through me, and it felt as if it continued forever.

It felt as if I was dreaming; that the boy had somehow knocked me out and is now torturing me, but it felt too real to be that. I could not take the pain and agony. I was suffering here and I wanted to leave. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to fall unconscious. I wanted Finnick.


End file.
